


Tango

by Jenivi7



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, boys dancing, fire safety is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenivi7/pseuds/Jenivi7
Summary: Anzu teaches her boys a couple of things. (A very short puzzleshipping drabble)
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tango

She teaches them to dance so that they can dance with  _ her _ but when Atem gets that mischievous smirk on his face and pulls Yugi into his arms, their bodies  _ spark  _ and the dance floor  _ smolders at their heels. _ It’s less than a minute of sharp turns and sync that would make the oldest, crankiest of dance masters weep but she’s never seen passion and adoration expressed so  _ perfectly _ and she feels like she needs a cigarette by the time they realize she’s still in the room.

Yugi’s expression goes from a half-lidded pleasure-fog to a deep red panic and he apologies immediately. Atem’s features narrow and he  _ challenges  _ her to say something about it. She rolls her eyes at them both and makes a mental note to keep certain dances and moves to herself until she’s sure the building is fire-rated for that kind of intensity.

**Author's Note:**

> In a desperate google search to find a name for this (because I hate naming things and I'm bad at it), I found that in tango's earliest form it was a dance between two men. This fact delights me.


End file.
